


Prankster Extraordinaire

by xXStarryMoonlightXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jokes, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Magic, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Kim Seungmin, So I'm Making Some, There's not enough fics about Seungmin, Underestimated Kim Seungmin, idk when this is set, prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXStarryMoonlightXx/pseuds/xXStarryMoonlightXx
Summary: It was well known throughout the school about the pranks. They would occur at random days, each prank even odder and more innovative than the last. One halloween, the pumpkins had been enchanted to fly around and attach themselves onto people's heads, and another time the whole fourth floor had been flooded with water, mermaids and seaweed. Every single time, the teachers had never managed to catch the elusive prankster. Some say that the prankster was a mischievous fourth year boy, such as one Choi Soobin. Others say that it could be a rebellious sixth grade girl, trying to anonymously prove stereotypes wrong. Some guesses were close, and others so far fetched, they were instantly dismissed. However, not one single guess was correct, as the real prankster was someone that no one in their wildest dreams would have imagined.A.K.A.  A Seungmin-centric story cuz my bby does not get the attention he deserves (I tried, lol someone help me)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Prankster Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Seungminnie fics in the world, so I made some! I hope u enjoy this little fic I made, and yes it's short but I'm improving my writing!! Who knows, I might go back and edit this to make it longer later on? ¯\\(°_o)/¯

It was well known throughout the school about the pranks. They would occur at random days, each prank even odder and more innovative than the last. One halloween, the pumpkins had been enchanted to fly around and attach themselves onto people's heads, and another time the whole fourth floor had been flooded with water, mermaids and seaweed. Every single time, the teachers had never managed to catch the elusive prankster. Some say that the prankster was a mischievous fourth year boy, such as one Choi Soobin. Others say that it could be a rebellious sixth grade girl, trying to anonymously prove stereotypes wrong. Some guesses were close, and others so far fetched, they were instantly dismissed. However, not one single guess was correct, as the real prankster was someone that no one in their wildest dreams would have imagined

...

Kim Seungmin was having an absolute shitty day. First of all, he had overslept, woken up late, missed breakfast, turned up to Transfiguration ten minutes tardy, and he looked like an absolutely terrible mess. Then, his best friend Yang Jeongin had ditched him during lunch, leaving him to contemplate his existence, life, and why the gods hated him. Afterwards, as he rushed back to Charms, he had somehow bumped into his long-time crush and close friend, Hwang Hyunjin, embarrassing himself in the process by spilling coffee everywhere. Profusely apologizing, he ran to class (he was late… AGAIN) and realized he had left his homework at the dorms. Of course, Flitwick had let him go, as he was the ‘Star Student’, and this sort of thing rarely had happened before. Now, gloomily walking down to dinner, he tried to cheer himself up at the prospect of pulling another prank.

He had been working on this for a long time, elaborating the prank and meticulously checking and rechecking each detail. It wouldn't do good to have someone hurt, or worse, be caught. The only people who knew of his ‘alter ego’ as The Prankster were Channie, Minho and Jisung. He was setting up things, and he had accidentally stumbled onto the trio in a heated making out session (that had him scarred permanently). A few blushes, short yelps of embarrassment and a semi-long conversation had them three knowing of his identity, and they had been great as alibis.

But, back to the prank.

Instead of walking down to the Great Hall like he normally would, Seungmin took a left and arrived at an empty, unused classroom. Here he kept all the equipment he had needed for the pranks as this classroom was virtually forgotten from the world. Moving towards the dark, dusty corner, he whispered lumos. The light revealed a cage full of miniature snakes, some hissing with wide mouths, others curling up in a nest. He had cast a Disillusionment Spell on them, and a Silencing Spell to avoid the danger of being caught with the little creatures.

Now, Seungmin wasn't a cruel person. He knew he couldn't let the snakes loose to get hurt, so he quickly cast a long-lasting protection shield over them, and carried them out of the room. Casting a smirk to himself, he giggled as he wondered about the reaction of the victims of the prank. This prank was specially tailored to some bitchy as Slytherins who thought teasing Jeongin for being a gay as fuck Snake was a good idea. Not on his watch. Jeongin would probably figure out Seungmin was a prankster, or had he already figured it out? It didn't matter though, Seungmin knew that he could trust Jeongin with his life.

He hurriedly rushed towards the entrance to the Great Hall, There were still a few people coming in, and Seungmin was thankful for that, because it would've looked suspicious if he was late. He scurried over to the Ravenclaw table, and settled down next to Chan. Chan gave him a knowing look.

“Another one tonight?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yup. Bitchy Slytherins. They were teasing Innie for being gay. I mean, be real here. It’s the twenty-first century, gay is in. And so much for House Pride,” he muttered back in anger.

Chan frowned. “Yah, normally I wouldnt agree with targeting certain people but thats just fucking mean,” he replied. He then smirked. “What do you have planned?” he asked curiously, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh, they won't know what hit them,” Seungmin smirked back. He lifted his robes, and let the Disillusionment Spell fade for a few seconds, and then brought it back up. Chan looked at it in curiosity, and then he slowly let out a grin that rivalled the Cheshire Cats.

“Oh my god Seungmin, you are a fucking genius,” he whispered in awe. Seungmin knew that Chan had seen the Runes carved onto the cage, and he knew exactly what those Runes would do. His smirk grew bigger, and he looked around the hall.

The Great Hall was utterly packed, and it seemed like no one was missing. Perfect. Everyone would witness the show. He turned back to Chan. “I’m gonna execute it off now,” he said. “Everyones practically here, they'll enjoy this marvellous show!” Chan grinned, and looked over to Minho. Minho looked back curiously, and when Chan slightly flicked his towards a grinning Seungmin, he gave a small gasp of recognition, and a smirk. He gave Seungmin a flirtatious wink, before resuming his eating.

“Oh get your boyfriend to stop flirting with me,” Seungmin grumbled in mock annoyance. Chan giggled.

“Ah huh, that'll happen when you get with your man. Hwang Hyunjin, I believe his name was?” Chan questioned, a mirthful glint in his eyes.

“Oh shut up. You know that will never happen,” Seungmin retorted back. Still, he couldn't help but glance wistfully towards the Gryffindor table, where Hyunjin was laughing his head off with another one of his classmates. Seo Changbin, if Seungmin could recall properly. He was dating Felix, one of Jisung's close friends… He shook his head. Now’s not the time to go off track. Silently, he let the snakes loose, and watched them slither towards a certain set of Seventh Graders. The snakes knew their objective, the runes would make sure of that.

He watched them unseeingly slither throughout the floor. Then, they reached the table. Oh, it was time. Seungmin smirked again. Those bitches would get a taste of fear, he made sure of that. It was quiet for a minute. Then came a (very high pitched girly) shriek from one of them. What was his name? Kai Ravenswood or something? He leapt on the table and shrieked again, alerting the group of people he was with. Soon, they started screaming as well.

What was causing them such fear, you may ask? Well, the snakes, due to the runes, had started growing and enlarging, and they started to circle the small group of students. Seungmin wasn't fazed, they were supposed to do that. It was the next bit that was enjoying.

The snakes continued to grow larger and larger, earning shrieks and screams from the rest of the Great Hall. However, the snakes took no notice. They were intent on the prey. By now, they were half the size of a basilisk. Put six enormous snakes, four petrified Slytherins with homophobia and an evil prankster and you get… this. Whatever this was.

Chan looked reverently at the scene. “I… you… did you really do that?” he whispered in awe.

“Yup,” Seungmin replied. “Now fake fear else you'll look suspicious!”

Both him and Chan ran back towards the entrance of the Hall, faking fear and surprise. He was quite a good actor, Seungmin mused. Not to brag or anything. The teachers had gotten as close to the snakes as they could, but their spells were harmless. Seungmin had specifically charmed the sales to repel as many spells as it possibly could. Hence the runes.

At the entrance, almost all the occupants of the school looked on, some in fear and others in slight amusement now that the risk of danger was low. Seungmin heard whispers of ‘oh it's another prank, do you think it's the same person as last time?’ run through the crowd. He smiled. No one would know, or ever suspect his identity.

The Slytherins that were the victims of his (necessary) prank were still yelping for dear life when a large cage clanged loudly onto them, effectively trapping the boys inside. They shrieked again with fear, and Seungmin saw some Gryffindors, along with Innie and Minho laughing their heads off as they realized it was a harmless prank.

The snakes soon began shrinking, and then they just… disappeared. Seungmin knew exactly where they had gone, as he had charmed them back to their nest. Now, no one would find them. The teachers finally went towards the boys trapped in the cage, and Professor McGonagall charmed the cage away. They stood there, shaken and white with fear, before one of them fell backwards in dead faint. This only caused more giggles to run throughout the crowd. Seungmin caught Innie’s eye, and the younger whispered a small thanks. “Of course he knew,” Seungmin muttered under his breath with mock anger. Innie was smart, he would have figured it out ages ago.

Professor Flitwick cleared the remnants of food from the room, and with a snap of his fingers, all the cutlery had been cleared from the table. Then, Professor McGonagal turned towards the rest of the school.

“I suppose that this… Prankster will not reveal his identity”, she said, her voice level and calm. Then, a small note appeared in front of her, and fluttered down. She plucked it out of the air and read it. Seungmin watched on. He hoped that Professor McGonagall would take this excuse validly.

“I hope that whoever did this prank and sent this note meant it, and was sincere, and it really is for helping a friend,” she said, her voice curt. Seungmin relaxed. He knew that that tone was slightly more accepting of the incidence.

“You are all dismissed,” she said. Then hurriedly, she walked away from the Hall, presumably towards the Headmistresses Office. The crowds slowly dispersed, and soon only Chan, Minho, Jisung, Innie, Felix, Changbin and Hyunjin remai- wait Hyunjin??? He gulped as the boy came forward. Chan smirked knowingly, a glint in his eyes.

“Nice prank,” Changbin said.

Seungmin shrugged. “It was for Innie,” he replied.

Jeongin came up and smiled. “Hyung, thank you but you didn't have to do that!” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“Innie, I would do it any day. Those fuckers were insulting you and calling you an abomination.”

Felix joined in. “Yeah, Minnie’s right, even I would do that,” he replied.

“Nah Felix, you're too sweet,” Hyunjin said, smiling at him. Seungmin went a little dizzy, as HWANG FUCKING HYUNJIN WAS SMILING AT HIM! Chan smirked again, and Minho and Jisung seemed to catch on.

“Well excuse me, but I have two boyfriends to make out with so I’ll be going,” Minho retorted to the group, pulling Jinsung and Chan with his hands.

“Ugh TMI Hyung,” Innie shrieked. “But yeah, imma go to bed, it’s late,” he said, heading off towards the dungeons.

Now, only Felix, Changbin, Hyunjin and him were left, standing in the tiny alcove.

“Bye Minnie, bye Jinnie, I’m gonna hang with Changbin til curfew,” Felix said, understanding what the others had done. Dragging Changbin along, Seunmgins eyes trailed them as they turned the corner. Now, only Hyunjin and him left.

Gulp.

He turned back to the pretty boy, who was standing there, fidgeting.

“Hey,” Hyunjin said, smiling at him again. And oh god, Seungmin was whipped. He was perfect.

“Eh… hi,” Seungmin awkwardly said. He could feel his cheeks blushing from embarrassment, and for once he was glad of the dim lighting of the alcove.

“What you did for Innie was sweet,” Hyunjin said, smiling crookedly.

“Nah, anyone would do it,” he replied abashedly.

“Ah, you're being modest, don't be, it was sweet!” Hyunjin said again. He shook his head, shaggy black hair falling in curls around him. Seungmin said nothing.

“Hey… umm, do you wanna hang out this weekend?” he mumbled. Wait. What. Was he hearing that correctly? HWANG HYUNJIN WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM!

“Uhh, like a date?” Seungmin asked, not believing his luck.

“Yup! Are you up for it?” Hyunjin said, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Of course!” Seungmin shouted in glee.

“Uh… I’m gonna head to the dorms, I’ll talk with you tomorrow. Bye!” Hyunjin said. Waving, he strode down the corridor and went off to his dorms.

Seungmin stood there in shock. Did he just score a date with his long-time-crush? Yes. Was he dreaming? Oh hell nah. Breaking into a smile, he calmly walked off to his Common Room. To anyone, it looked like he was very calm about the whole affair. And he was (not). Definitely was.

~~And no one had to know he had literally screamed at Chan in enjoyment and nervousness. Because that was _so_ not Kim Seungmin.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Wut did y'all think? Was it good? Was it bad? (´･ω･`)? Leave a comment, constructive criticism (I can always improve, im a bby to writing) and leave kudos! It supports me and motivates me to write more! *★,°*:.☆(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。


End file.
